The goal of this proposal is to determine the role and regulation of specific adhesion related molecules in the maintenance of corneal epithelial integrity. The cells of the corneal epithelium are tightly adherent to each other as well as to the underlying extracellular matrix. The hypothesis is that transition from the sedentary to migratory state of epithelial cells involves re-distribution, changes in the molecular associations, and post-translational modifications of adhesion related molecules. Upon successful completion of the wound closure, the epithelium would need to reverse the above changes and again establish a stable epithelial configuration. Failures in transitions between sedentary and migratory states of the epithelium, may, in turn, result in inadequate wound healing or unsuccessful re- establishment of sufficient corneal epithelial adhesion following wound closure. Therefore, identifying the molecular determinants of the adhesion state of the corneal epithelium will be crucial to the understanding of adhesion related failures of the epithelium.